Tell Me
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: "Drabble" prompt. Kise confesses towards Riko about these feelings he has towards Aomine. Strung up feelings. Riko, ever blunt, knocks some sense into him.


DRABBLE PROMPT TIME! TELL ME (KISE CONFESSING TO RIKO ABOUT HIS FEELINGS TOWARDS KUROKO AND/OR AOMINE AND RIKO KNOCKING SOME SENSE INTO HIM UVU)

Kise awkwardly tapped his phone against his palm. "Ahh," the blond sighed and crouched, his hands going into his hair. "of all people," Kise spoke. Chocolate hues wandered around the gym, enjoying the warmth of the place. Seirin just had that sort of feel, despite being a newer school. It was definitely the Seirin spirit that made this place so…it felt like someone's house for some reason.

Laughing, he pulled himself onto the stage and paced. "This is for the best," he told himself. "She's not really involved with that school anyway. She probably hates Aominecchi, in any case." He nodded and slid his phone into his pocket as he paced the length of the stage over and over.

"Jeez, that's enough, you're making me stress out and I'm not even sure what it is you wanted to talk about."

"Ah, Seirin's coach-san," Kise quit his pacing and rushed over to greet her.

"Aida Riko." Her face deadpanned.

"Ah—er, Riko-san," he corrected himself.

"Why'd you ask for me?" She furrowed her brow and brought her hands to her hips. "We're not all that well acquainted."

"Yes, well, I just—"

"And don't you have pinky?"

"Momoicchi? Well, I wouldn—"

"Wouldn't she be able to help you better than me?"

Kise sighed. "She woul—" There was no way in hell he could tell Satsuki. She was probably the closest to Aomine. No way, no how. Nope. He wouldn't even dare enter the awkward zone like that.

"Why are you on the stage anyway?"

The blond made an exasperated face. "Riko-san."

The girl continued to prod and ask questions: Why is Kaijo's Kise here? Why Seirin? Why—

"Riko-san, I like Aominecchi and you're the only one I can trust with this information," the blond said plainly as he took a seat at the edge of the stage.

Riko quieted and stared. "Aomine Daiki?"

"Aomine Daiki." Kise repeated and brought his hands to his face. He groaned and flung himself back. "Why. Why."

Riko could feel her face redden. "You're into men?"

"Is that a problem?" Kise sat up.

"No, no," Riko instantly waved her hands. "I just never thought—since you were always surrounded by girls."

Kise snorted. "That's probably why I don't prefer them as much anymore." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't blame you," Riko laughed awkwardly. "Too burnt out on female attention?"

"Ahh…I guess you could put it that way." He looked at the floor a foot or so beneath him. "Though I'm not exactly sure why."

"You've known Aomine for how long?"

"Years."

"Since middle school, right? That's plenty of time to gain feelings of interest."

Kise sighed in frustration and rubbed at his face. "It's all so stupid though. Aominecchi likes girls. Girls like Momoicchi, actually."

Riko could feel her blood boil almost instantly. "Ryota-kun," she said, holding out her hand. "Help me onto the stage?"

The model lifted his head and held out his hand, taking Riko's and using himself as a counterweight so she could get up onto the stage. It was then that the coach smacked the back of his head.

"Hey—What gives?" The blond turned to her and held his head.

"Ryota-kun~" She hummed. "Since when were you a pansy?"

"Haa." A stare.

"The Kise Ryota I know wouldn't be strung out over something like this." Riko crossed her arms over her chest and leered at the blond. "Where's the model Kise who can simply wink at a girl and get their number? The confident one, the one who wears the expensive tailor made suits because he can?"

"I—"

"NO." Riko slapped the back of his head again.

Kise slipped from the edge of the stage simply from the force. He landed right on his ass, but immediately crawled onto all fours and rubbed at his lower back.

"Egh, Riko-san, you're being so violent." Kise looked up onto the stage. "…that and I can see your panties from down here." He laughed and quickly got up, making a break for the door.

"KISE RYOTA, YOU PERVERT—AGH!" The coach ran from the stage and jumped onto the polished floor. She reached down and scooped one of the balls from the court—she'd make the boys pay for not picking up after themselves later—and lugged it at the model's head. It hit him perfectly, and he doubled over.

Though, that was all he needed, really. It reminded him of his encounter with the person he liked. It was all by chance, being hit by that ball. But without being hit in the head, he wouldn't have even gotten to the point where he felt like this.

The hand rubbing at his head moved away and fell slack at his side.

"You will tell Aomine that you have feelings for him, right?"

"Right." Kise nodded, looking over at the girl. "Thanks, Riko."

"No problem~" She huffed a smug huff. "I'm not the best coach around for no reason."


End file.
